SELF-SAVING MISSION
by Astagalaxy
Summary: Ini adalah misi penyelamatan diri seorang kakak berkarakter sampah. Melestarikan kehidupannya dengan memeluk paha adik tirinya akan menjadi tujuan hidupnya mulai saat ini! - Based on Danmei : Rebirth of the Supreme Celestial Being - Warning! KRISTAO! BxB!
1. 01. Kesempatan Kedua

**SELF-SAVING MISSION**

**K r i s t a o**

**AstagaKriswu**

\--x--

Ruangan itu pengap, saat aroma darah mengambang di udara, satu-satunya sosok yang ada disana bermandikan kegelapan, itu seolah bahkan tidak ada setitikpun cahaya yang ingin menyapa jiwanya yang hina.

"Selamat malam gege,"

Saat sapaan itu terdengar, sosok berdarah-darah yang kedua tangannya ditahan oleh rantai yang tertanam di dinding mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda yang berdiri disana.

"Gege, apakah luka itu baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar, pertanyaan itu seolah membawa simpati yang besar, tapi Wu Yifan mendapati rasa dingin merayap di punggungnya.

"Gege, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu.. melihat semua luka itu, sebenarnya aku mulai bertanya-tanya.."

Wu Yifan memakukan pandangannya pada sosok muda yang ada di bawah sinar bulan.

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui artinya rasa sakit itu?"

Wajah itu dulu selalu memiliki senyuman sendu dan ekspresi memohon untuknya...

"Wu Yifan!"

Tapi kini hanya tersisa tatapan yang dingin dan dingin...

Huang Zitao melangkah maju, berdiri di depan sosok yang sudah dipukuli sampai nyaris tidak dikenali, pemuda itu memainkan revolver di tangannya, dia memiliki sikap yang santai dengan seringai yang bermain di bibirnya, itu memberikan kesan seperti iblis dari kerak neraka.

"Maafkan aku..." Wu Yifan bersuara.

Suara itu terdengar mengerikan, tidak ada jejak arogansi, tidak ada sisa keangkuhan walaupun itu hanya sebutir kerikil.

Mendengar itu, Huang Zitao mendengus, dia memiliki senyuman yang mengejek di bibirnya.

"Zi, apa kau masih belum berniat menyelesaikan ini? Aku bosan." Suara ketiga menyela.

Wu Yifan mengenali suara itu, dia juga tidak akan melupakannya..

Merenungkan tahun-tahun panjang yang sudah berlalu, dia memiliki keinginan untuk cepat melepaskan jiwa kotornya keluar.

Kemudian saat itulah rasa dingin menekan pelipis nya,

Dan dia tau apa artinya itu...

Wu Yifan mendongak untuk melihat ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di depannya, keadaan saat ini, dia memang pantas memiliki akhir untuk berlutut di depan sosok ini.

"Gege... kamu pasti belum pernah bertemu Revolver kesayangan ku, kenalkan..

namanya adalah Red Hawk!"

Ledakan!

Dan semuanya berakhir.

Selanjutnya...

Tidak ada selanjutnya.

Atau mungkin masih ada?

\--

"Gege.. Gege sudah bangun?!"

Wu Yifan mengerang, memegang kepalanya yang memiliki rasa sakit yang mengerikan, dia sepertinya akan segera kehilangan kesadaran lagi.

"Gege jangan menutup mata lagi, kita harus pulang.."

Mendengar suara yang terdengar tulus dan tulus, itu mengirimkan rasa sakit yang menggelitik hatinya.

Apa dia masih dipermainkan?

Tapi kemudian dia benar-benar merasakan ada tangan halus yang mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

Apa dia mendengar suara isakan lembut itu lagi?

Kenapa dia menangis?

Apa aku membuatnya menangis lagi?

Wu Yifan membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya,

"Gege jangan pingsan lagi, aku tidak kuat membawa gege pulang.."

Wu Yifan masih belum bisa mengendalikan guncangan jiwanya.

Apa ini ilusi?

"Zitao?"

Remaja di depannya memiliki hidung yang memerah, dengan air mata yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya, keadaan ini...

Dia pernah melihat keadaan ini dulu,

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sementara itu sosok yang lebih muda menggeleng, "Tidak tau, sepulang sekolah aku tidak sengaja menemukan gege disini, tidak sadar dan berdarah.."

Ini...

Dia memang pernah mengalami hal yang sama...

Apakah dia telah kembali ke masa lalu?

Ke masa saat dimana kekacauan belum dimulai?

\--

"Gege bisa berjalan tidak?" Huang Zitao mengamati pria yang masih menatapnya lekat, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi sehingga gege nya bisa memiliki keadaan ini.

"Aku bisa, ayo kita pulang.." Dan mata remaja itu melebar, dengan pandangan yang penuh kejutan melihat ke arah pria di depannya.

Gege tidak pernah memiliki kalimat dengan nada yang halus itu untuknya...

Gege tidak memiliki pandangan yang hangat itu sebelumnya...

Dan gege juga tidak pernah ingin berada terlalu dekat dengannya...

Tapi gege saat ini benar-benar mengajaknya untuk pulang,

bersama...

Senyuman terbit di bibir Huang Zitao, "Baik! ayo kita pulang.." Remaja itu membawa dirinya untuk menopang tubuh yang lebih besar.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tapi Huang Zitao menjadi seseorang yang merasakan kehangatan langka yang sebelumnya hanya pernah berani dia pikirkan di dalam angan.

Sesekali remaja itu mengangkat pandangan nya untuk diam-diam melihat yang lebih dewasa, apakah ini mimpi?

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai, itu adalah rumah sederhana yang sudah mereka tempati beberapa tahun terakhir.

Wu Yifan merasakan luapan emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya, melihat rumah ini setelah bertahun-tahun, itu benar-benar menguatkan prasangkanya bahwa dia sudah melintasi ruang dan waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

Dan mendapat kesempatan kedua...

\--

Saat dia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dia memperhatikan gerakan cepat Huang Zitao untuk meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan bergegas mencari kotak obat.

Dulu saat dia mendapatkan perhatian dari remaja itu, dia hanya merasakan kemarahan dan kemarahan.

Tapi setelah pikirannya terbuka, melihat hal itu, dia bisa melihat Huang Zitao jelas peduli padanya begitu banyak, bahkan setelah dia selalu melontarkan kalimat penyalahan yang keji pada remaja itu.

"Gege, itu harus segera diobati.." Huang Zitao berdiri tidak tenang di depan Wu Yifan, melihat darah kering yang menutupi luka di dahi gege nya, jika itu tidak segera dibersihkan, itu mungkin akan menjadi infeksi.

"Xiao Zi'er, maukah kau merawat itu untuk gege?"

Ah?

Huang Zitao terpaku di tempatnya, jiwanya terguncang setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sosok dewasa di depannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Huang Zitao membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

Apakah luka di dahi gege nya itu berakibat sangat fatal sehingga menyebabkan perubahan sebesar ini pada sikapnya?

Atau apakah jiwa gege nya mendapatkan gangguan dari roh asing?

Mengamati sosok yang lebih dewasa, mata berwarna coklat keemasan itu sebelumnya selalu memiliki pandangan tajam, bahkan tadi pagi dia masih menerima punggung yang dingin.

Tapi kini mata itu benar-benar melihat ke arahnya, dengan titik kehangatan yang membingungkan...

"Bisakah Xiao Zi'er membantu gege?" Melihat sosok yang lebih muda terpaku, Wu Yifan bertanya sekali lagi.

Suara itu memang benar-benar suara gege...

Huang Zitao akhirnya mengangguk cepat dan mengambil tempat di depan Wu Yifan untuk mulai merawat luka.

Pada periode ini, Huang Zitao masih memiliki tubuh kecil dan pipi yang tirus, wajah halus itu terlihat menanggung beban, tapi iris hitamnya masih memandangnya dengan sinar jernih yang seakan tidak akan pernah redup saat melihat kearahnya. Wu Yifan akhirnya sadar, betapa tulusnya adik kecil ini.

"Apakah gege lapar?"

Huang Zitao bertanya, masih ada beberapa keraguan yang mengiringi kalimatnya, tapi itu menjadi lebih bersemangat setelah melihat perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan gege nya saat ini.

Melihat Wu Yifan mengangguk, Huang Zitao memiliki senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lebih banyak, remaja itu bergegas ke arah dapur.

Huang Zitao berdiri di depan lemari pendingin mereka, itu nyaris kosong dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa sayuran yang mulai layu dan sepotong daging.

Dengan mendung yang menaungi wajahnya, akhirnya Huang Zitao mengambil kentang dan potongan daging itu ke atas.

Wu Yifan melihat semua itu, dia memiliki garis halus di antara kedua alisnya, ada apa dengan kesulitan bahan makanan itu?

"Xiao Zi'er, apa masih belum ada kiriman untuk bulan ini?"

Huang Zitao yang tiba-tiba mendengar pertanyaan itu terlonjak, dia berbalik dan mendapati gege nya benar-benar disana. Padahal selama ini Wu Yifan tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di dapur ini sekalipun.

"A-ah.. itu, sebenarnya untuk bulan ini belum," Terbata menjawab, hal itu mendorong Wu Yifan memiliki perasaan janggal lebih banyak. "Jadi kapan itu datang terakhir kali?" Tanya nya kemudian.

"Itu tanggal dua bulan kemarin.."

Wajah Wu Yifan menggelap, Huang Zitao mengatakan itu adalah tanggal dua bulan kemarin, sementara hari ini adalah tanggal tiga puluh bulan berikutnya. Artinya itu adalah dua bulan!

Sedangkan jumlah pengiriman setiap bulannya hanya cukup untuk persediaan satu bulan. Apa-apaan semua ini?!

"Jadi bagaimana bisa masih ada persediaan makanan sampai hari ini?" Berusaha mengendalikan diri, Wu Yifan mencari lebih banyak kejelasan.

"Itu... aku memberikan jatah ku untuk gege,"

Wu Yifan memiliki lautan empedu yang begitu pahit di hatinya setelah mendengar jawaban itu, dulu dia bahkan tidak akan mengetahui hal ini sampai mati. Itu karena dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada remaja ini diatas semua hal. Dia membencinya!

"Jadi apa yang kamu makan selama ini?"

Huang Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat ke arah yang lebih dewasa dengan khawatir.

"Aku bekerja di perkebunan milik keluarga Wu, saat disana, aku mengambil satu jenis buah untuk siang hari dan satu lainnya untuk makan malam,"

Berdiri tidak tenang, Huang Zitao begitu khawatir Wu Yifan akan melihat ke arahnya dengan mata tajam, kemudian meneriakkan kata-kata kejam itu lagi.

Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mencuri, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak. Dia hanya ingin hidup lebih lama untuk bersama gege, jadi bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan dirinya mati kelaparan?

"Gege, aku tidak mengambil buah dengan kualitas tinggi, aku mengambil yang memiliki beberapa masalah jika itu dibiarkan besar.." Huang Zitao dengan khawatir menjelaskan dirinya sendiri.

Dan saat itulah Wu Yifan berjalan mendekat, menangkup pipi tirus sosok yang lebih muda kedalam telapak tangan hangatnya, Huang Zitao sekali lagi memiliki kejutan yang melintasi matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu menjelaskan dirimu,"

Mendengar keadaan menyedihkan sosok yang lebih muda, itu memberikan tamparan keras untuk dirinya sendiri. Diatas penderitaan itu, dulu dia bahkan menambahkan kebencian buta yang dia miliki untuk adik kecil ini.

Adik yang dia dapatkan setelah ayahnya menikah lagi sepeninggal ibunya.

Dulu, walaupun dia tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga baru itu, dia masih bisa hidup tenang saat mereka tinggal di atap yang sama di mansion ayahnya.

Tapi bencana bermula saat ayahnya dan keluarga barunya mengalami kecelakaan maut. Saat itu, Ayahnya dipastikan tewas bersama istrinya, dan hanya meninggalkan satu anak sebagai korban selamat.

Kekacauan terjadi begitu saja, tidak ada yang mengurus perusahaan yang mana itu adalah pekerjaan ayahnya,

Tidak ada yang bertanggung jawab mengurus perkebunan yang tadinya di bawah kendali istrinya,

Dan saat itulah, pamannya, adik dari ayahnya, datang..

Melihat kekayaan berlimpah yang ditinggalkan hanya untuk dua anak laki-laki yang masih sangat muda, orang itu dengan mudah mengambil semua hal dan menempatkan kedua anak di rumah yang sangat sederhana.

Wu Yifan memiliki kemarahan di dalam hatinya, tapi dia benar-benar masih menjadi orang yang tidak berguna.

Di bawah tekanan ketidakberdayaan, apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain mendorong semua kesalahan pada Huang Zitao? Satu-satunya yang masih selamat, sementara ayahnya malah pergi darinya.

Mulai saat itu, kehidupan mereka dijungkir balikkan, itu dari atas angin kemudian jatuh ke dasar lembah.

Tidak ada fasilitas tersisa, semua kebutuhan mereka bahkan hanya dikirim setiap satu bulan sekali, dan itu dalam jumlah yang sangat terbatas.

Wu Yifan memiliki api kemarahan membakar hatinya dari dalam, dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi dengan ambisi besar untuk mengatasi ketidak berdayaan nya. Belajar dengan keras seperti orang yang kehilangan akal, dia bertekat menyelesaikan pendidikannya secepat mungkin untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya!

Sementara Huang Zitao, dia menjadi anak tidak berguna yang selalu memiliki nilai merah di rapornya.

Wu Yifan saat itu memiliki kebencian yang lebih besar saat berkali-kali harus menghadiri panggilan dari sekolah adiknya untuk membahas masalah itu.

Dia memiliki pikiran bahwa Huang Zitao bukan apa-apa selain beban untuk hidupnya!

Nyatanya, saat itu dia tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi saat ini, dia benar-benar tercerahkan. Bagaimana Huang Zitao akan belajar saat dia harus bekerja sepanjang hari untuk kehidupannya?

"Gege akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita secepatnya. Mulai besok jangan datang ke perkebunan, pulanglah dan belajar."

Wu Yifan akan mengurus ini secepatnya. Dengan pengalaman kehidupannya yang lalu, dia tidak membutuhkan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Dengan sangat mampu, dia akan bisa memegang semua pekerjaan dibawah kendalinya sendiri.

**Tbc bosQue..**

_**A/N:** Dasar cerita ini adalah Novel danmei : Rebirth of the Supreme Celestial Being._


	2. 02 Oh Sehun

**Self-Saving Mission**

**K r i s t a o**

**AstagaKriswu**

\--x--

"Gege akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita secepatnya. Mulai besok jangan datang ke perkebunan, pulanglah dan belajar."

Huang Zitao tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Wu Yifan dengan kalimat itu, dia tau selama ini Wu Yifan menjadi jenius langka yang hampir menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Tapi itu seharusnya masih membutuhkan setidaknya satu atau dua tahun lagi.

"Tapi gege, bagaimana jika aku tidak bekerja? Sebenarnya kita hanya memiliki bahan makanan untuk malam ini saja,"

Wu Yifan mengusap surai hitam adik kecilnya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang kehabisan makanan mulai sekarang,"

Huang Zitao memiliki tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya, dia masih bingung dengan cara apa itu Wu Yifan memiliki kepercayaan diri sebesar itu,

"Gege, jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Tentang paman itu, aku tidak tau pasti, tapi aku merasa dia benar-benar jahat,"

Wu Yifan memiliki senyuman untuk kalimat itu, mengangguk untuk membalas Huang Zitao. Dia tidak membahas tentang hal itu lebih jauh.

Dia tentu menjadi orang yang lebih jelas tentang bagaimana perangai seorang Wu Chen, rubah tua yang serakah itu..

Keadaan berdarahnya tadi sebenarnya merupakan salah satu skema pria tua itu untuk melenyapkannya.

Dia yang saat ini masih begitu muda tapi hampir menyelesaikan pendidikannya di bidang bisnis, keadaan itu tentu membuat orang tua itu merasa posisinya terancam.

Dulu, tidak terhitung berapa kali dia hampir kehilangan nyawa. Wu Yifan memegang dada kirinya dengan telapak tangan, akan ada peluru yang menembus tempat ini suatu saat. Itu adalah serangan terakhir Wu Chen dan itu adalah satu hari setelah hari kelulusannya.

Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi sekarang. Tidak akan ada timah panas yang menembus dadanya setelah hari kelulusan, karena hari kelulusan itu tidak akan pernah datang.

Dia tidak perlu lagi belajar, dia tidak membutuhkan lagi untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Karena saat ini, dia memiliki kemampuan seorang jenius bisnis dari kehidupan sebelumnya!

\--

"Umm.. gege tunggu saja di depan, aku akan memasak ini dengan cepat." Huang Zitao bersuara setelah keheningan panjang,

Melihat ke bahan yang ada di sana, Wu Yifan sebenarnya tau, ini akan mejadi gorengan daging dengan rasa aneh dan hambar khas Huang Zitao. Itu memang benar, sebenarnya Huang Zitao sangat buruk dengan masakannya.

Tapi Wu Yifan benar-benar memiliki senyum di bibirnya. Hari-hari dimana dia telah disiksa setengah mati, dia mengharapkan kembali ke masa ini seperti orang gila.

Menyadari bagaimana dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar tanpa ada harapan untuk bisa membujuk remaja yang saat itu sedang membalas dendam padanya, dia menjadi semakin di siksa dengan kilasan memori dimana remaja yang tidak segan menembaknya dengan beberapa timah panas, dulu pernah begitu peduli padanya, seperti saat ini..

"Gege akan disini, kamu bisa mulai memasak,"

Huang Zitao terlihat ingin mengatakan bantahan, tapi melihat bagaimana gege nya memiliki banyak perasaan baik hari ini, dia kemudian mengangguk dan mulai pekerjaannya.

Dan beberapa waktu berlalu, keduanya duduk dengan satu piring masing-masing di tangan mereka.

Ada kentang rebus dan potongan daging disana, tidak ada nasi, tapi Huang Zitao memakannya tanpa keluhan.

Melihat piringnya kosong, tapi sosok yang lebih dewasa masih memiliki porsi yang utuh, Huang Zitao melihat ke arah Wu Yifan khawatir.

"Gege tidak suka?"

Wu Yifan melihat ke arah Huang Zitao mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebenarnya saat ini dia memiliki jiwa yang begitu bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka bisa melihat makanan aneh ini lagi di dalam hidup nya, "Tentu saja gege suka,"

\--

Huang Zitao masih berdiri linglung di depan kamarnya sampai saat ini, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk waktu yang lama.

Pagi ini gege nya benar-benar membangunkannya dan menunggunya bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Padahal biasanya, saat pagi tiba, dia tidak akan pernah menemukan Wu Yifan dimanapun. Pria itu selalu menghindarinya seperti hama dan tidak akan pernah mau bertatap muka dengannya di pagi hari.

Tapi kali ini gege ada disini, menyediakan air hangat di gelas untuknya. "Hanya ada ini di dapur, minumlah.." Huang Zitao menelan ludah nya gugup saat menerima gelas itu,

"Hari ini gege akan pergi ke mansion Wu, menemui paman Wu Chen. Dan mungkin besok kita bisa kembali menempati rumah itu."

_Uhuk_!

Huang Zitao tersedak diikuti batuk yang keras, sementara itu, Wu Yifan langsung mengusap punggung adiknya dengan ringisan di hatinya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan seperti itu saat Huang Zitao sedang minum.

"Apa.. apa maksudnya itu? Apa gege sedang mencoba membunuh ku dengan cara seperti ini?" Huang Zitao memiliki kilauan bening di sudut matanya saat menanyakan itu,

"Tentu saja tidak! Xiao Zi'er, gege benar-benar akan membawa mu kembali ke rumah kita secepatnya."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?!"

Huang Zitao tau Wu Yifan sudah mati-matian belajar tentang bisnis, tapi apakah itu benar-benar sudah cukup untuk menggantikan kendali paman Wu Chen saat ini?

Melihat ketidak percayaan Huang Zitao padanya, Wu Yifan bergerak maju, mengusap surai gagak adik kecilnya, dia berkata, "Tentu saja mungkin, gege bisa mengatasi semuanya mulai saat ini," Saat berikutnya, Wu Yifan benar-benar membawa dirinya untuk mencium kening sosok kecil di depannya.

Huang Zitao membatu. Dengan pandangan terkejut, dia melihat ke arah sosok yang lebih dewasa. Pria itu lagi-lagi memiliki senyuman di wajahnya, wajah yang sebelumnya selalu menunjukkan warna hitam. Tapi kini, itu benar-benar memiliki pandangan hangat disana.

"Gege.. gege-"

"Zi, ayo berangkat!"

Kalimat Huang Zitao terpotong oleh sebuah panggilan dari luar, dan remaja itu menoleh ke arah luar rumahnya sebagai respon.

Wu Yifan di sisi lain juga menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Suara ini...

Bibir Wu Yifan lagi-lagi memainkan senyuman, jadi dia akan bertemu orang ini sekarang..

Oh Sehun hendak memanggil untuk kedua kalinya saat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, tapi kemudian sosok Huang Zitao mulai terlihat.

"Oy! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab ku? Ku kira kau sudah berangk-"

Kalimat di ujung lidah Oh Sehun tertelan kembali setelah melihat sosok yang mengikuti dibelakang temannya itu. Mendapati wajah Huang Zitao yang terlihat gugup, Oh Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Zi! Apa yang dilakukan orang ini padamu kali ini?!"

Oh Sehun berteriak begitu saja saat dirinya merangsek maju, dia ingin memberikan beberapa pukulan untuk orang itu karena telah membuat kesulitan untuk sahabatnya sepanjang waktu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Sehun, ini tidak seperti yang ada di pikiranmu! Gege tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

Huang Zitao menempatkan dirinya sendiri di depan Wu Yifan, dan itu membuat Oh Sehun memiliki ketidakpuasan besar melihatnya.

Kenapa Huang Zitao selalu memihak pada seseorang yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu buruk?!

Sementara itu Yifan di belakang, matanya mengawasi interaksi antara dua remaja di depannya.

Karakter ini, dia adalah Oh Sehun, putra kedua keluarga Oh. Anak ini tidak terlalu cemerlang dalam prestasi, memiliki sikap sembrono dan mengikuti keinginannya sendiri sesuka hati. Di masa depan, saat dimana dirinya sudah mengusir Huang Zitao ke jalanan, anak ini akan begitu saja meninggalkan keluarganya dan mengikuti Huang Zitao.

Wu Yifan sebenarnya selalu memikirkan itu, apa alasan seorang Tuan Muda dari keluarga kaya memilih hidup di jalan yang sulit?

"Oh Sehun."

Saat Wu Yifan berbicara, kedua pasang mata pihak lain melihat ke arahnya begitu saja memberikan pandangan rumit.

"Gege tau Sehun?" Huang Zitao melongo, dan Wu Yifan mengangguk santai. Bagaimana dia tidak tau anak ini? Orang ini sudah melayangkan beberapa pukulan menyakitkan di wajahnya. Tapi untuk satu dan banyak hal, di masa lalu, orang inilah yang menjaga Huang Zitao begitu banyak.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman Zitao selama ini,"

Sementara mata Huang Zitao melebar karena kalimat kejutan yang di ucapkan gege nya, Oh Sehun di sisi lain memiliki kernyitan dalam, benar-benar bingung dengan pria yang lebih dewasa di depannya, apa orang ini memiliki beberapa gangguan otak pagi ini?

Matanya menyempit saat menyadari ada perban yang menempel di dahi pria itu. Apa itu masalahnya?

Kemudian dua orang yang lebih muda saling bertukar pandangan, Huang Zitao tersenyum tidak berdaya, mengatakan lewat pandangannya bahwa dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada gege nya.

"Ya, itu bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau rencanakan. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyakiti Zitao terus menerus!" Oh Sehun membalas dengan sengit.

Itu adalah kalimat panjang yang percaya diri, mendengar itu, alis Wu Yifan berkedut, dia baru saja menangkap sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Dan dia mendapati dirinya tidak senang di suatu tempat, ntah mengapa.

"Ya, itu tidak akan merepotkan mu lebih jauh untuk hari-hari kedepan. Aku akan menjaga Zitao dengan tanganku sendiri."

Mendapat serangan balik dari Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun tidak bisa membantu tapi melemparkan senyuman mengejek.

Dari mana saja orang ini? Setelah memperlakukan Huang Zitao dengan begitu buruk, sekarang dia berbicara seperti super hero. Apa dia sedang melucu?!

Sementara itu, di sisi lain Huang Zitao melihat ke arah gege nya tertegun, merasakan rasa hangat dan hangat menelusup hatinya, dia mendapatkan luapan kebahagiaan memenuhi dirinya. Gege sudah menerimanya.

"Ku harap sebagai seorang pria, kau bisa memegang ucapan mu." Oh Sehun meraih tangan Huang Zitao setelah mengucapkan kalimat bertonasi tajam nya. Menarik remaja yang masih tertegun disana untuk menjauh.

Wu Yifan menyisirkan jemarinya di surai platina nya, setelah kedua remaja pergi, dia juga melangkah keluar dari rumah untuk pergi menjalankan rencananya hari ini.

**Tbc bosQue.**


	3. 03 Wu Chen

**Self-Saving Mission**

**Kristao**

**AstagaKriswu**

**\--**

Wu Yifan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion keluarga Wu. Itu masih beberapa langkah, tapi disana beberapa orang benar-benar berani membicarakan omong kosong atas dirinya. Beberapa mata juga terlihat memandang dirinya dengan pandangan rendah dan rendah. Mereka sudah pasti berpikir Wu Yifan akan merengek pada bos mereka.

Matanya menandai orang-orang yang melihat dengan cara yang meremehkan ke arahnya, dan dengan pasti akan menendang mereka keluar setelah dia menempati rumah ini kembali.

"Tunggu di sini, Tuan Wu Chen masih memiliki beberapa urusan."

Melihat wanita berpakaian pelayan yang mendiktenya, Wu Yifan masih menampilkan wajah datar dan lurus. Tanpa menghiraukan kalimat itu, dia melangkah masuk.

Jika si rubah tua Wu Chen tidak ingin keluar, dia akan menyeretnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi kemudian, ada sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya, mencengkeramnya dengan beberapa kuku yang disengaja ditancapkan dari luar pakaian yang di kenakannya. "Hei! Anak kecil! Kau tuli?! Ku bilang Tuan menyuruh mu untuk menunggu disini!"

"Lepas." Dengan pandangan yang tajam dan tajam, Wu Yifan memasang wajah berbahaya saat melihat ke arah wanita itu. Aura diktator dan pendominasi meluap begitu saja.

Dan karena hal itu, tanpa bisa menahan diri, wanita itu terhuyung mundur begitu saja. Dia kemudian melihat dengan linglung pada remaja yang berjalan menjauh.

Pelayan itu memiliki kebingungan besar di kepalanya, dia masih melihat pemuda itu seperti orang yang tidak begitu berguna terakhir kali dia datang ke mansion ini. Pemuda itu bahkan masih merengek ini dan itu untuk meminta mobilnya kembali.

Tapi baru saja, dia mendapatkan jiwanya terguncang oleh mata itu. Itu terasa seperti dia baru saja bertatapan dengan seseorang yang berhasil selamat melawan sepuluh ribu kematian alih-alih seorang pemuda normal!

\--

"Ah! keponakan kesayangan ku, Yifan.." Wu Chen memiliki penampilan acak saat keluar dari kamarnya, itu hanya dengan jubah tidur longgar yang membungkus tubuh dengan perut besarnya. Saat melihat seorang wanita yang kemudian menyusul dari dalam dan memberikan satu ciuman di pipi keriput pria itu, Wu Yifan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengernyit jijik.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil semuanya." Wu Yifan tanpa basa basi mengatakan apa tujuannya.

Di sisi lain, Wu Chen saat ini duduk di sofa tunggal, dia mengambil posisi santai yang terlihat seperti seorang kaisar pemalas bermandikan kekayaan. Mendengar kalimat Wu Yifan, pria itu mengangkat alisnya, kemudian menampilkan senyuman yang mengejek di wajah tua nya.

"Nak, kau masih begitu hijau. Untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan dibawah tangan mu. Itu akan membuat perusahaan kita bangkrut hanya dalam hitungan hari."

Wu Yifan mendengus mendengar jawaban pria itu, apa katanya tadi? Perusahaan kita?

Orang ini bukannya memiliki wajah yang terlalu tebal? Dia tidak pernah turut campur atas berkembangnya perusahaan ayahnya. Kemudian saat terjadi kekacauan, dia datang dan memanggil perusahaan milik ayahnya sebagai properti miliknya juga.

Benar-benar tidak tau malu!

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Satu-satunya yang perlu kau lakukan hanya meninggalkan rumah ini dan tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku."

Wu Yifan membalas begitu saja, kepercayaan diri itu, seolah dia memiliki dunia di genggamannya. Dan orang tua di depannya, dia hanya hama yang menumpang dan menjadi parasit.

Wu Chen tidak bisa lagi tenang sekarang. Melihat bagaimana arogansi liar pemuda di depannya, pria tua itu memiliki wajah hitam. "Yifan, luka di kepalamu terlihat parah. Apa itu membuat otak mu terguncang begitu buruk?" Pria itu menggeram rendah dibawah rahangnya yang mengeras. Mengirimkan ancaman nyata.

Wu Yifan menautkan jemarinya, melihat bagaimana orang di depannya begitu mudah dipancing hanya dengan provokasi kecil, itu membuatnya begitu terhibur. "Tidak juga. Otak ku masih tetap cemerlang. Di atas semua hal, aku tidak cukup dungu seperti orang yang melakukan transaksi ilegal untuk obat terlarang."

Inilah alasan yang menjadi titik balik kehidupan Wu Yifan yang lalu, setelah hari dimana kelulusannya datang. Akan ada timah panas yang menembus dadanya.

Tepat setelah itulah Wu Chen merayakan kemenangannya dengan melakukan pesta narkoba dengan beberapa wanita penghibur. Tapi siapa yang menyangka pria tua itu akan memiliki kematian yang konyol karena overdosis.

Karena pemegang sementara sudah mati, harta milik keluarga Wu bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Wu Yifan. Dan setelah kesembuhannya, dia memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna dan sempurna.

Setidaknya, begitulah menurutnya saat itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Pada saat itu, Huang Zi Tao sudah dia usir ke jalanan. Sedangkan Wu Chen secara kebetulan mendapatkan kesialan sial dengan mati konyol. Itu meninggalkan dia sebagai pewaris tunggal tanpa halangan apapun.

"Kau!!" Wu Chen menggeram, pria itu sudah meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri. "Jangan membicarakan omong kosong!" Wu Chen meraung murka.

"Berhenti menggeram seperti anjing. Aku memberimu waktu satu malam untuk meninggalkan mansion ini. Dan mengenai penggelapan dana, apa kau cukup yakin itu bersih tanpa bukti yang tertinggal?" Wu Yifan mengangkat alis kanannya, menunggu bagaimana reaksi Wu Chen. Dia akan bertaruh kali ini, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu yakin apakah Wu Chen sudah memulai aksinya untuk menggelapkan dana perusahaan tahun ini.

Tapi di kehidupannya yang lalu, saat dia pertama kali memegang perusahaan dibawah kendalinya, tidak ada hal yang tersisa di perusahaan kecuali keadaan yang kolaps dan nyaris hancur. Itu semua karena ulah si tua bangka ini.

"Bagaimana.. kau- omong kosong apa yang kau semburkan bocah!" Wajah Wu Chen terdistorsi, itu dari emosi yang membara menjadi dingin dan nyaris pucat.

Melihat itu, sudut bibir Wu Yifan terangkat lebih tinggi. Jadi penggelapan dana sudah dimulai.

"Mengenai rumah mewah di Guangzhou. Kau mendapatkan kekayaan berlimpah untuk ditimbun atas namamu sendiri sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin pindah kesana? Hm.. tapi mengingat dari mana kekayaan itu berasal, seharusnya kau juga tidak berhak sepeserpun."

Wu Chen memiliki pandangan horor melihat Wu Yifan, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka semua hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia, bisa begitu mudah dilihat oleh pemuda ini.

Mengenai semua hal itu, jika sedikit saja keluar di publik, apalagi yang akan menunggunya? Dia tentu akan dilempar ke balik jeruji besi begitu saja!

Wu Chen menggeram dalam hati, bocah ini. Lihat saja, dia akan membunuhnya secepat mungkin!

Wu Yifan mengamati itu, bagaimana wajah pria tua itu memiliki warna merah kemudian menjadi hijau dan berakhir menjadi hitam. Pasti ada rencana-rencana kotor di kepala rusaknya.

"Ah. Apa kau mengenal Xiaoyu?" Wu Yifan memainkan tonasi di setiap kalimatnya, itu adalah nada sembrono yang tidak tergesa tapi tidak juga terlalu lambat.

Tapi mendengar kalimat itu, Wu Chen disisi lain mulai memandang Wu Yifan dengan pandangan ketakutan. "Kau! Dari mana kau tau-?!"

Pria tua itu saat ini memiliki kram di otaknya saat memikirkan sebenarnya berapa banyak kartu yang ada di tangan bocah Wu Yifan ini!

"Itu hanya kebetulan, apa kau mengenalnya? Sebenarnya itu nama acak yang muncul di kepalaku begitu saja,"

Mendengar jawaban konyol yang dilontarkan Wu Yifan, Wu Chen memiliki seteguk darah yang ingin dia semburkan karena kemarahannya.

Kebetulan tolol apa itu sehingga Wu Yifan mengetahui nama itu!

Itu jelas bahwa Wu Yifan mengetahui kelemahannya sampai titik terdalam. Xiaoyu, itu adalah putrinya! Tepatnya putrinya yang tidak sah dengan kekasihnya.

Itu beberapa tahun lalu, dia memiliki seorang wanita yang begitu mencintainya. Dan dari hubungan itu, dia mendapatkan putri kecil yang manis. Tapi bagaimana dengan itu, saat itu dia bahkan tidak memiliki pekerjaan dibawah tangannya.

Kekayaan keluarga Wu tidak begitu berlimpah. Dengan meninggalnya orang tuanya, itu meninggalkan Wu Chen dalam keterpurukan.

Untuk Wu Han, ayah Wu Yifan, dia sejak muda memang telah diusir dari keluarga karena lebih memilih seorang yang dicintainya -ibu Wu Yifan, alih-alih menerima perjodohan dari orang tuanya. Pria itu pergi tanpa sepeserpun barang, tapi dengan sentuhan jari emasnya, dia benar-benar memiliki perusahaan besar dibawah tangannya!

Sedangkan Wu Chen, dia tertinggal di belakang di rumah kedua orang tuanya, sebenarnya itu masih rumah yang cukup bagus dan bukan rumah bobrok. Tapi tanpa pekerjaan tetap dan dengan seorang wanita hamil di sisinya, dia tidak memiliki pijakan apapun.

Malam itu tiba-tiba orang tua kekasihnya datang, karena belum ada pernikahan diatas semua hal, orang tua wanita itu membawa paksa wanita itu darinya.

Setelah kelahirannya, bayi kecil yang rapuh dilemparkan padanya begitu saja. Sedangkan kekasihnya dipaksa menikah dengan orang lain.

Beberapa tahun dia bekerja keras seperti sapi dan kuda, tapi dia tetap memiliki kehidupan yang berkubang dalam lumpur kemiskinan. Di tahun-tahun itu, dia memupuk kebencian besar saat dimana dia harus memiliki penampilan menyedihkan seperti pengemis, di sisi lain Wu Han hidup dengan mewah dan mewah.

Untuk menghidupi dirinya dan seorang anak kecil, dia sebenarnya memiliki banyak gagasan untuk membuang anak itu kejalanan.

Sampai dia mendengar mantan kekasihnya, ibu dari anaknya, mati bunuh diri.

Saat itu dia tau, nyawa wanita itu hilang karena dipaksa berpisah dari anaknya dan juga luka yang dalam karena harus berpisah darinya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin anak itu layak untuk dibuang saat ibunya bahkan meninggal karena tidak bisa menemuinya.

Ditengah kepedihan yang begitu buruk, kabar kecelakaan maut Wu Han terdengar. Mengetahui harta melimpah yang tertinggal di tangan dua bocah belasan tahun, pemikiran yang jahat dan jahat akhirnya datang. Dia dengan membabi buta mengambil semua kuasa dan membuang dua pewaris ke sebuah rumah kecil.

Dan akhirnya, dia menguasai mansion milik Wu Han.

Kehidupannya melambung begitu saja. Dimulai dari berendam di parit, kemudian terbang menuju langit ke delapan belas.

Mengenai putrinya, dia memang tidak membawa gadis itu. Dia menempatkannya di rumah orang tuanya. Tapi setelah kepergiannya, dia meninggalkan beberapa orang untuk mengawasi dan mengasuh putri nya,

hingga saat ini.

Jika ditanya mengapa,

Inilah alasannya!

Dia tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui tentang putrinya dan menjadikan itu sebagai kelemahannya.

Tapi saat ini bocah Wu Yifan ini benar-benar mengetahui nya!

"Aku akan pergi." Wu Chen berkata dengan nada tertekan seperti dia telah didzalimi oleh penjahat neraka.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Wu Yifan memiliki seringai yang terpatri. Di mata Wu Chen itu adalah tampilan iblis yang puas dan puas atas kejahatan yang dia kerjakan.

Benar-benar terkutuk!

"Bagus. Ingat itu, waktumu hanya satu malam." Wu Yifan beranjak, kemudian dia memiliki beberapa pandangan remeh pada pria di depannya. Itu adalah pandangan yang benar-benar kurang ajar. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Wu Chen? Dia tidak memiliki kualifikasi apapun untuk membalas.

"Jangan menyentuh Xiaoyu." Wu Chen mengucapkan kalimat yang menekan.

"Tidak akan. Selama kau menjadi pria tua baik dan tidak mencoba hal-hal untuk membunuh tuan muda ini dan adik ku, Zitao." Wu Yifan berkata ringan.

Pemuda itu tinggal beberapa lama untuk menjarah isi dompet Wu Chen, kemudian di samping itu, dia juga memiliki kendaraan pribadinya saat meninggalkan mansion Wu.

**To be continue...**


	4. 04 Menemui Xiao Zi'er

**Self-Saving Mission**

**Kristao**

**AstagaKriswu**

**\--**

Wu Yifan mengendarai mobilnya di sepanjang jalan, itu masih jam sebelas siang saat dia keluar dari mansion Wu. Pada waktu-waktu ini, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang benar-benar perlu untuk di kerjakan, jadi dia hanya membawa dirinya ke sekolah dimana Huang Zitao belajar.

Dia masih diharuskan menunggu begitu lama hingga jam sekolah usai, tapi sepertinya itu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuk dicoba. Mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Huang Zitao, mulai saat ini, itu akan menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Detik menjadi menit, menit beralih ke jam, itu sudah empat jam dan benar-benar belum ada tanda-tanda jam sekolah akan selesai. Tapi Wu Yifan masih di dalam mobilnya, menunggu dengan tenang tanpa keluhan sedikitpun.

Sebenarnya itu dia putuskan tadi malam, setelah memikirkan semua hal dengan matang, dia memutuskan untuk menamai setiap tindakannya menjadi 'Misi Penyelamatan Diri'.

Itu dimulai dengan mendapatkan hati Huang Zitao, bagaimanapun caranya, betapapun sulitnya, dia akan melakukan itu. Karena setelah adiknya itu memiliki hati yang bersimpati, secara otomatis, Wu Yifan tidak akan memiliki otak yang tercecer karena ledakan timah panas.

Demi kelestarian kehidupannya sendiri, dari dalam hati dan pikiran yang lurus, dia akan menjadi sapi dan kuda untuk Huang Zitao. Jikapun Huang Zitao menyuruhnya memijat kakinya setiap malam, itu akan dia kerjakan dengan hati yang benar-benar diserahkan.

Ya seperti itulah,

Tapi jikapun menjadi sapi dan kuda, dia sepertinya juga membutuhkan makanan...

Wu Yifan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun selain kelaparan. Ah. Setelah dia kembali ke masa lalu, karena terlalu sibuk untuk menyelamatkan kepalanya, apakah dia menjadi orang bodoh ini?

Pria itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, menjilat bibirnya sambil mengamati gerbang sekolah yang tidak kunjung terbuka, dia berpikir mungkin itu memang tidak akan terbuka dalam waktu dekat. Jadi dia mengendarai mobilnya untuk mencari restoran, hari ini, dia akan memiliki makanan yang layak untuk Huang Zitao dirumah.

Itu sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit, tapi saat kembali ke sekolah Huang Zitao, disana, murid-murid sudah keluar dari gerbang secara serentak.

Sial. Benar-benar sial. Bagaimana mendeteksi Si Kecil Huang dalam lautan anak yang memakai seragam serupa?

Wu Yifan keluar dari mobilnya, dia masih mengamati dan melihat satu persatu anak yang keluar. Tapi sampai itu menjadi yang terakhir, benar-benar tidak ada Huang Zitao di antaranya!

Apa-apaan?!

Dia sudah merencanakan ini. Mengambil alih semua dari Wu Chen dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa bantahan. Kemudian dia datang kesini sengaja untuk memamerkan itu pada Huang Zitao.

'Lihat ini, aku kakakmu yang hebat bisa mengambil semuanya dibawah kendali,' kemudian dia akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan semua itu pada Huang Zitao tanpa meminta sepeserpun pembayaran.

Dengan itu, apa yang bisa terjadi pada hati Huang Zitao? Dia akan menangis terharu kemudian memeluk Wu Yifan karena terlalu bahagia, selama Huang Zitao bahagia, dia akan bisa menjaga otak jeniusnya tetap aman dalam tempurung kepala tampan nya.

Begitulah...

Tapi sekarang apa! Huang Zitao benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, itu membuat Wu Yifan ingin meninju dirinya sendiri sampai mati.

Dia bahkan belum bisa pamer, jadi dimana Si Kecil Huang sekarang?!

Hm.. Apa mungkin saat dia datang sebenarnya Huang Zitao sudah lebih dulu melewati gerbang? Dengan pemikiran itu, pria itu berbalik, kemudian dia menyusuri jalanan.

Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa waktu mengendarai mobilnya, dia melihat dua anak yang memakai seragam serupa. Dari jarak ini, dia segera mengenali itu menjadi Huang Zitao dan Oh Sehun.

Setelah jarak semakin dekat, dia menghentikan mobilnya di belakang dua anak itu, dari dalam, dia mengamati bagaimana dua remaja sebaya berinteraksi. Itu dimulai dengan satu teriakan kemudian dibalas yang lainnya, kemudian itu disusul dengan tawa serentak keduanya.

Ini sebenarnya sangat normal dan terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi melihat itu, Wu Yifan, ntah kenapa dia memiliki mata yang iritasi.

Dia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya saat itu, tapi pemandangan di depannya membuat dia menarik nafas dingin.

Itu adalah saat dimana seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan masker diwajahnya tiba-tiba dengan konyol menabrak Huang Zitao.

Orang itu tidak bisa tidak sengaja!

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu saja, yang membuat Wu Yifan terpaku di tempatnya adalah gerakan pria itu pada Huang Zitao. Dari dalam mobil, dia melihat dengan jelas ketika orang itu menabrak Huang Zitao, orang itu juga memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tas adiknya!

Wu Yifan mengernyit begitu dalam, dia memiliki wajah yang rumit saat melihat itu. Mengingat hal-hal, dia seperti mendapat pencerahan tentang tragedi di masa lalu.

Wu Yifan mengeraskan rahangnya, jadi orang ini biang masalahnya!

Karena orang itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Huang Zitao, secara otomatis orang itu berjalan mendekati mobil Wu Yifan. Dan saat langkah orang itu mendekat, Wu Yifan dengan sengaja membuka pintu mobilnya keras. Yang hasilnya, itu tanpa ampun saat pintu bagian atas mobil menabrak hidung pria berjaket hitam.

Pria itu mengerang saat terjatuh kebelakang, dan Wu Yifan memiliki seringai lebar saat memandangnya. Dengan menarik jaket bagian belakang pria yang ternyata beberapa puluh senti lebih pendek darinya itu bangun, Wu Yifan membawa pria itu ke Huang Zitao.

Keributan di belakang menarik atensi dua remaja begitu saja, melihat ternyata itu adalah Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao tidak bisa menahan pekikan saat memanggil Wu Yifan. Dia merasa kaget dan kebingungan.

Kenapa gege tiba-tiba ada disini?

"Xiao Zi'er, bisakah gege melihat tasmu?" Wu Yifan memesan lembut pada Huang Zitao. Mendengarnya, itu tidak bisa ditahan saat dua remaja memiliki kernyitan dalam di dahi mereka.

Dan di sisi lain, pria yang mengenakan pakaian hitam yang dicekal Wu Yifan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan tonasi halusnya pada Huang Zitao, sebenarnya Wu Yifan memiliki cengkeraman mati pada pakaian pria di tangannya.

"Xiao Zi'er, bisakah gege memeriksa tasmu sekarang?" Dengan kelemahan daya tangkap Huang Zitao atas hal-hal yang terjadi, sebenarnya Wu Yifan masih memiliki suara yang lembut dan lembut saat meminta itu dari Huang Zitao.

"Ah.. ini, ini gege," Huang Zitao tergagap saat mengatakan itu, sebenarnya dia menjadi bodoh karena serangan kebahagian di otak kecilnya. Itu baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia ditabrak seseorang, dan orang itu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Dia marah, tapi kemudian dia membiarkan hal itu begitu saja.

Tapi sekarang, Wu Yifan benar-benar menangkap orang itu dengan tangannya. Huang Zitao tidak bisa membantu tapi dia melihat Wu Yifan dengan dua mata yang berbintang.

Apakah gege menuntut balas atas dirinya?

Setelah mendapatkan tas di tangannya, Wu Yifan membuka tas itu, kemudian menuangkan segala isinya ke bawah begitu saja.

Hal itu tentu membuat Huang Zitao tercengang, dia mendapati harapannya hancur begitu saja.

Kenapa.. kenapa gege membuang barang-barangnya?

Oh Sehun di sisi lain tidak bisa menahan dirinya, putra kedua keluarga Oh itu maju begitu saja dan mendorong dengan keras pria yang lebih dewasa. "Brengsek! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan otakmu?! Kau mengganggu Zitao lagi dan lagi! Apa jika kau tidak melakukan itu kau akan mati?!"

Wu Yifan melihat dengan sengit pada remaja berwajah putih yang baru menyerangnya. Orang ini benar-benar agresif kan? Apa si kecil dari keluarga Oh ini menyukai Xiao Zi'er nya?

Ah?

Alis Wu Yifan berkedut, sepertinya dia baru mendapat pencerahan untuk itu.

"Ambil itu! Jika kau memiliki sampah, buang pada tempat sampah!" Mengabaikan provokasi Oh Sehun, sebagai gantinya, Wu Yifan melempar pria berjaket hitam ke tanah dimana barang-barang Huang Zitao tercecer.

Oh Sehun mengernyit, sedangkan Huang Zitao di belakang terlihat terkejut atas hal yang dilihatnya, sepertinya dia sudah melihat melalui tindakan yang dilakukan gege nya.

Disana, diantara barang-barang Huang Zitao, sebenarnya ada alat hisap sabu!

Melihat hal itu, Huang Zitao dan Oh Sehun menatap nyalang pada pria di tanah. Oh Sehun bergerak maju begitu saja, kemudian menyarangkan beberapa pukulan acak pada pria itu. "Sialan kau!"

"Cukup Sehun! Cukup!" Teriak Huang Zitao, remaja itu terengah-engah, dia mendapati dirinya menggigil dengan sangat buruk karena ketakutan.

Apa jadinya jika gege tidak melihat perbuatan orang itu?

Apa jadinya jika gege melihat ada benda itu di tas nya saat mereka di rumah?

Maka hasilnya, itu akan sama seperti kehidupan yang lalu...

Saat itu Wu Yifan sudah di titik ujung kesabarannya mengenai nilai buruk Huang Zitao. Melihat Huang Zitao di sekitarnya, itu membuat matanya iritasi begitu parah. Kemudian hari itu, dia malah mendapati barang terkutuk di tangan adiknya.

Pada akhirnya, dia dengan pikiran gelap itu menendang Huang Zitao ke jalan begitu saja. Dan saat adik kecil itu menangis dan menangis, Wu Yifan sebenarnya malah memberinya beberapa pukulan dan memuntahkan umpatan-umpatan kotor untuk Huang Zitao dengan sangar lancar!

Setelah itu, sebenarnya di memiliki kehidupan yang tenang dan tenang. Tapi Wu Yifan sama sekali tidak menyangka, di masa depan, Huang Zitao bersama Oh Sehun yang sudah bergabung di kehidupan hitam, akan datang padanya dan menghajarnya sampai mati.

"Ambil sampah mu itu, sampah!" Oh Sehun menampar kepala pria berpakaian hitam yang meringkuk di tanah.

Setelah beberapa umpatan dan pukulan dari Oh Sehun, mereka membawa masalah ke pihak yang berwenang. Selama beberapa waktu, masalah masih ditangani, sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari kantor polisi.

Saat ketiganya berada di luar, sebenarnya Oh Sehun akan meraih Huang Zitao untuk pulang bersamanya, tapi tangannya benar-benar di cekal oleh Wu Yifan.

"Sepertinya rumahmu berlawanan arah dari tempat ini. Kau tidak perlu serepot itu untuk mengantar Huang Zitao, dia akan pulang denganku."

Oh Sehun memiliki wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang. Melihat hal itu, Huang Zitao bergerak maju untuk menengahi, "Itu benar Sehun, tidak apa-apa, aku akan pulang bersama gege,"

"Tapi Zi, orang ini sudah melakukan terlalu banyak hal tercela padamu!" Oh Sehun tentu saja mendebat dengan keras.

"Gege tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Sehun, hati-hati dijalan, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." Huang Zitao sebenarnya memiliki kalimat yang pengertian dan ramah, tapi itu meninggalkan Oh Sehun dengan wajah hitam. Sangat marah!

"Ya sudah, telfon saja aku jika terjadi apa-apa." Pesan pemuda itu kemudian mengambil langkah ke arah rumahnya sendiri.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Wu Yifan tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak menyeringai tinggi. Dia menatap adik kecil yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya, pria itu dengan bangga menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Huang Zitao mengenai ini dan itu tentang kejadian tadi, dan juga bagaimana gege nya bisa mengambil hak dari Wu Chen.

Di setiap kalimatnya, Wu Yifan tidak lupa untuk menggunakan beberapa kalimat menjilat. Tentu saja itu dia lakukan untuk meraih kebaikan hati Huang Zitao.

Dan itu memang berhasil!

Jadi saat ini, dapat dipastikan Wu Yifan akan mendapatkan hari-hari yang berbeda dari kehidupannya yang lalu.

Akhirnya...

Misi penyelamatan diri, berhasil!

**Selesai...**

**_Pojok protes para cast :_**

_**Bapak naga** : Woy! Woy! Apa-apaan?! Gua belum grepein si panda kenapa udah tamat? Minta digampar ni orang! /anarkis sambil gebrakin meja/_

_**Ibu panda** : Apaan ni? Belum juga sempet beli barang-barang branded, udah ditamatin aja, huh. /kibas rambut sambil pergi/_

_**Pria (berpakaian) hitam** : Kampret! Penulis laknat! Peran gua terkutuk amat bangke! /mulai ngabsen nama hewan di kebun binatang/_

_**Pria seputih susu** : Ah yang penting gua udah puas nonjokin orang, sabodo amat. /minum susu biar tambah putih/_


End file.
